


I Didn't Invent the Rainy Day, Man (I Just Own the Best Umbrella)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad date, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Resolution, Pining, this is just basically pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couch cuddles and mutual pining. No real resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Invent the Rainy Day, Man (I Just Own the Best Umbrella)

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know what this is. I was in a pissy mood, this happened, then I felt better.
> 
> I might write more if there is interest.

What ever happened to long courtships? When did it become it standard for your date to expect "at least a blowie" on the first date? Derek was tired of guys (and the occasional woman) who were only after a quick fuck. Who thought that paying for dinner equated an uncomfortable, awkward sex act in the squished back seat of his camaro? 

Shaking his head at the memory of Mark, a guy that asked him out to Starbucks, telling him that if they didn't at least exchange hand jobs that there was no reason for a second date, Derek unlocked the door to his loft and was not so surprised to see Stiles asleep on his oversized black sofa. 

Heading to the kitchen to grab a water to wash away the residual taste of a man he no longer had any interest in having kissed, he glanced over at Stiles and felt the familiar pang of longing. He was stretched out on the couch, his Sociology text was open against his chest, like he had finally succumbed to slumber while still studying. His navy Captain America shirt was riding up showing a shock of pale skin that he had wanted to taste for so long that it seemed to have always been this way. Definitely longer than was legal. He used to entertain the fantasy that on his eighteenth birthday Stiles would come to him, confess a long standing crush, and they would live happily ever after. (Two years later he still sometimes entertained that fantasy.) That didn't happen, two weeks before his birthday, Stiles got a boyfriend. 

Stiles had been with Christian for the better part of a year. In that year Derek realized that he could never be what Stiles wanted. Stiles had loved Christian fiercely for that time. He was everything that Derek wasn't. Blond and bubbly and always had a smile on his face, especially for Stiles. They broke up at the end of Stiles' last summer before he started college, Christian had left California for an east coast school. But he had served a purpose, Derek now knew why he would never have Stiles. Because if the younger man had a type, dark and damaged Derek was the opposite of it. 

He struggled not to stare as Stiles yawned and stretched his arms up and over his head, turning what was a taste of exposed skin in to a veritable feast for Derek's hungry gaze. Big, fire and whiskey eyes blinked a couple of times and a shockingly pink tongue snuck out to swipe at chapped lips. Stiles grinned, "How was your date?"

"Shitty." 

"Sorry, man. You'll find 'the one' soon enough." Derek didn't really have time to wonder about the quick downturn of those disarming lips and the flare of something sour in his nose. Stiles was moving on explaining his presence. Sexiled, again. Scott and Isaac were apparently going at it on the couch when he walked in to the apartment the three of them shared. So he just turned and walked out the door and ended up at Derek's. Honestly Derek just mostly tuned out the words and focused on Stiles' happy, slightly sleep raspy voice. "So...Movie?" Stiles sounded hopeful and Derek could only nod his assent.

They watched Almost Famous for the thousandth time. Stiles quoting Penny's lines from memory and both of them belting out Tiny Dancer along with the band. By the time that Kate Hudson was boarding a plane for Morocco they were both asleep. Stiles with his head on Derek's thigh and Derek with his hand tangled in Stiles soft hair.

 

Slipping out from under a sleeping werewolf's arm without waking them was an art that Stiles Stilinski had perfected over the last few years. At first it was because Scott was a light sleeper before he had super senses, and a cuddler, and being the quite frankly awesome bro that he is, he learned to let Scott sleep. Now it came in handy because as the pack got closer together Scott was no longer Stiles' only platonic cuddle buddy. Cozying up to whoever was closest was kind of the norm for the wolves in the pack, the humans just learned to adapt. 

Derek was secretly Stiles' favorite to curl up and watch a movie with. He was feeling a bit 'You Belong With Me' as he thought back to what Derek had relayed about his "date". Unfortunately Derek never seemed to realize that Stiles was right here, waiting. 

Stiles gave himself one entire minute to watch Derek while he slept. The Alpha looked younger and far more innocent, only the occasional furrow to his brow as he dreamed. He would say that he liked Derek best this way, but that would be a lie. Stiles just liked Derek, all the time. Since things had started to calm down since the Hale pack established themselves and the nemeton seemed to go dormant, life had been a bit easier on the alpha. He relaxed, smiled more, he hadn't even broken a beta's bone in training for more than a year. He just wished that the people that Derek dated could see what he did, a beautiful, slightly broken man, who deserved all the love and respect in the world.

With a sigh, Stiles hefted himself off of the floor where he had slithered away from a sleeping werewolf. Time to stop ogling his friend for today and head to class. He grabbed the text he had been reading the night before and shoved it into his messenger bag. With a final look and a wistful sigh at the sleeping wolf he shouldered open the door and headed home for a change of clothes.


End file.
